A street kid with desire
by Silver Azure
Summary: Lyle has dreams, aspirations but he's just a lowly kid from the streets, his biggest dreams are being Lola's boyfriend and being a basketball star but would she date him just because he's from the hood? Read and find out! R
1. Harsh life on the streets

Hey, here's a fic about a newcomer named Lyle, a troubled Bunny but has heart,

Yeah this story is a bit dramatic and such but hey, I wanna stray from the norm of the Looney Toons with humor and stuff. Don't worry I will post humorous fics in time.

"That boy is nothing but trouble!" "He's a menace!!!" Where all Lyle heard throughout his life, he came from a bad neighborhood, a drug addicted mother, and was placed in a home. Lyle

though had one passion, one talent; Basketball, I'll tell you he spent all his time on that court in the orphanage, he'd challenge others to one-on-one and kick some tail! He had dream, he

wanted to play professional basketball. Lyle also had a thing for Lola, a girl who lived not far from the orphanage but in the nicer parts of town, he remembered the first time he saw her, it

was at the orphanage, she walked right by and saw them all playing basketball, and Lyle was stunned at how beautiful she was, but looking at her he could tell she was classy and what

not so he had no chance in hell of scoring with her. Back to the story though, Lyle hated the orphanage and would often sneak out at times and guess what? This would happen to be one

of those times, "Yo Lyle? You gonna bounce?" asked Lyle's best friend DeWayne "Yeah, dude I'm gonna head down to park and see if Lola's there, dude she is FINE!" replied Lyle, "Dude

she from the upper parts, why you even dealing with her? You know she probably into them stuck up nose in the air rich types! We here living in a orphanage in the ghetto! We're poor

and raggedy, she's rich and clean! DO YOU SEE THE DIFFERENCE?!" yelled DeWayne, but Lyle wasn't listening he broke out before anyone including DeWayne could notice. So Lyle walked

to the park in the upper side of town, in his arm his basketball and he was in his gear a black tanktop, much like the color of his fur and a pair of red shorts. So Lyle got to the park and

walked to the court and someone approached him, "Hey, boy! Get your poor ghetto ass outta here, this our turf!" said this one tall grey rabbit [not Bugs] "Oh, yeah and if I don't?"

threatened Lyle,"Then we're gonna kick your teeth in!" and "POW!" Lyle punched that rabbit in his face, leaving a huge bruise. "THAT'S IT YOU'RE DEAD, GET HIM!" and that rabbit's cronies

grabbed Lyle and all three proceeded to punch and kick him, "Alright, enough that little ghetto trash learned his lesson" said the rabbit as the three walked away. Lyle was bruised and

battered, his face bloody and his body bruised, "Oh my God are you alright?!" said a female voice, as she helped him up, "Come here sit down, talk to me! OH GOD! Do you need an

ambulance?!" said the voice, Lyle opened his eyes and there he saw her; Lola, "Nahh, I'm alright, my gut hurts and my face does too, but only wimps give into pain!" said Lyle, "Oh no you

aren't alright! Come on we'll go to my house I have some bandages we'll put over those cuts, and some ice for those black and blues, does anything feel broken?" Lola said with concern,

"Nah, just my pride, and... those bastards took my basketball!" yelled Lyle.


	2. No approval

Here's chapter 2 for my fic

Lola took Lyle to her house after that beating those 3 preppie rabbits gave him. "So, what's your name anyway?" asked Lola, "Oh, I'm Lyle, and you're?" he asked, "Lola, so what were you

doing in this part of town, they really don't like boys from the ghetto around here" said Lola as they approached her house, "How did you know I was from the ghetto?" asked Lyle, "Well the

way you were dressed, baggy clothes, kinda ripped. We really don't dress like that around here" replied Lola as she opened the door to her house, "Ok good my dad's not home" said Lola.

"Why does that matter, is because I'm from a bad part of town?" asked Lyle, "Well, yeah because you see he wants me to date Brandon, this tall grey rabbit who, well the guy who along

with his friends kicked the crud outta you, now I know how he acts and he can forget it!" replied Lola, "Ok now hold still, this will sting" said Lola as she put some alcohol on a cotton ball and

then applied it to his cuts. Lyle cringed a little bit but it didn't hurt too much, "Ok now here's an ice pack, hold it on your bruises" she said as Lyle did. "Thanks for helping me, ya know not a

lot of people would, they'd just leave me on that ground to rot or just let Brandon kick the crud out of me, but you, you're not like those other people you helped me and I show grattitue for

it" said Lyle. "If you wanted to show gratitude, you'd kiss me" said Lola as she let off a little giggle, "Wait, you want me to kiss you?" asked Lyle, "Yeah, I mean you are so incredibly cute,

even under those black and blues I know there is this hot rabbit who I want to kiss" replied Lola. Lyle was speechless as he threw caution to the wind, closed his eyes and Lola closed hers

and their lips met and they kissed, for at least 15 seconds. Then all of a sudden the door opened, "WHAT THE HELL?!" yelled Lola's dad [oooooh trouble!] "Oh no, daddy! It's not... uhh! Oh

my God" Lola panicked and as Lyle tried to escape, guess who grabbed him? It was Brandon, he had been walking with Lola's dad to see her, even though he had that black eye from the

fight earlier that day. "You ain't going anywhere" yelled Brandon who had Lyle by the back of his jersey, "Brandon, LET HIM GO!" yelled Lola who grabbed Brandon's arm but he pushed

her and she fell down and Lyle got pissed off. "You bastard! I'm gonna make that black eye match the other!" yelled Lyle as he clenched his fist and punched Brandon in his face yet

again, and Brandon fell to the ground. Blood dripped from Brandon's nose as Lyle kinda missed his mark, Lola's dad looked at Lyle; "You! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! YOU BOYS FROM

THE LOWER SIDE ARE NOTHING BUT TROUBLE! MY LOLA WOULD NEVER DATE A LOSER LIKE YOU!" Lola's dad yelled as his face turned beet red and his veins popped out of his head. "But

Daddy I-" "NO! He's trouble, I mean look what he did to Brandon, hitting an innocent man!" Lola's dad interrupted. Lyle just walked out pissed off, "Lyle wait!" said Lola but it was too late,

he walked out.


	3. A surprise twist

Chapter 3 enjoy!

Lyle was sure pissed off, I mean Lola's dad kicks him out and tells her not to date him even though he wanted her and they were so close to dating and he got the crap kicked out of him, he

struck out twice! Lyle knew though he had one more chance at bat [meaning he had one last chance before he gave up] Lyle walked back to the orphanage where he lived, and well there

was a crowd out front. "Dude! You look beat the hell up!" yelled DeWayne, "That's because these 3 preppie assholes jumped me!" replied Lyle, "Dude you don't have any common sense! I

told you in that part of town they don't like us! That's why you got beat up!" yelled DeWayne but Lyle just ignored him and someone grabbed his arm, it was Mr. Jennings the orphanage

owner who was a mean guy, "So you think you can just come and go whenever you please huh?! We were all looking for you!" Mr. Jennings scolded. Lyle just walked away after Mr.

Jennings let go of his arm, Lyle walked straight up to his room with DeWayne following close by, "Dude come on, that chick is not worth getting your ass kicked for!" said DeWayne, Lyle

gave him an angry look; "Look! Lola is more than just a _CHICK_ to me she's my world, next to basketball, after I got my ass handed to me by those preppie losers she took me in and took

care of my bruises until her dad kicked me out! and that one preppie I whose kicked my ass, well I got revenge on him!" Lyle yelled angrily. "Dude, chill out!" said DeWayne, "No I can't! Ya

know what, I'm out tonight, I'm gonna wait by her house until she leaves in the morning and I'm gonna tell her how I really feel!" said a proud Lyle, "Dude, that does count as stalking"

replied DeWayne, but yet again Lyle ignored him [DeWayne you need a friend who listens] So anyway Lyle as mischevious as he was, snuck out and it was surprising that Mr. Jennings

didn't lay out a trap or something but let's just say for some odd hard to believe sort of way that will get me criticized that he trusts Lyle [seriously don't criticize me it's late over here] Lyle

walked in to Lola's and waited but out of plain view of the public in some nearby bushes, and there he slept and it was gruesome, bug bites and thorns and crud but he's a guy and we

men do crazy things for love. So finally morning came and Lyle jumped out of the bushes, and waited and finally Lola walked out of her house, but he wanted to time it just right so he

could bump into her by chance, so he quickly ran to a corner and hid there and guess who popped up? [seriously guess, I'll wait... TIMES UP!] It was Brandon and boy he looked mad,

"Listen punk! I thought I told you that Lola ain't interested in you! And I don't like you, so get out of here before I cut you up!" yelled Brandon as he pulled out a switchblade, Lyle's blood

ran cold as he was paralyzed with fear and chance would have it Lola saw the two as she walked by and her blood ran cold and her eyes widened, "Brandon! Wh-wh-why?! Leave him

alone!" yelled Lola. "Listen, bitch! You're gonna be my girl and this little son of a bitch is gonna be dead!" yelled Brandon.

For those who think this is the end, you are dead wrong there's a few *cough* 7 *cough* chapters left.


End file.
